


Reaching a Stalemate

by kymchi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chess, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Miscommunication, Ouma and Rantaro being in the Know, Parties, Saihara gets lowkey drunk oops, Self-Doubt, Symbolism, Two Shot, but he's alright, very very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymchi/pseuds/kymchi
Summary: Ouma decides to challenge Momota to a chess competition the day before Amami's house party, to the latter's immediate regret. Suddenly stuck with an ultimatum, Momota is now faced with a hard decision that he never would have expected to face.The results? Well, Momota certainly wasn't expecting it.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Akamatsu Kaede (Background), Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (One-Sided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Black Queen

"Say, Momota-chan."

"Shut up! Let me concentrate!" Momota huffed before shuffling back into his seat. He solidly placed his chess piece onto the board with a clack before crossing his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes, trying to predict Ouma's next move. 

The two were alone in Momota's dimly-lit apartment, slouched over the chessboard on the table, with Ouma propped up on his knees in his seat. Momota had just finished preparing for Amami's get-together tomorrow when Ouma had invited himself over unannounced that afternoon with a fancy-looking chessboard set, and declared a competition between them. Strangely, every game that they had played resulted in a stalemate. It was now very late, and Momota felt as if he was nearing his limit. He extremely regretted giving into his friend's(?) pleas as he would surely be too exhausted to function tomorrow, but he did not want to forfeit a challenge from Ouma. 

His eyes were greatly protesting though, and he had to pinch himself to keep himself awake. 

Ouma hummed before moving his next piece. "Rude. I was just going to ask when you and Saihara-chan are gonna start dating."

Momota fumbled, his knight almost falling out of his hand. Well, he was clearly awake now. 

"Huh?" Momota nearly shouted. Warmth slowly spread across his face, and he spluttered as Ouma faintly smirked through his tired expression.

"Geeez, Momota-chan," Ouma drawled, propping his chin on his fist, "I've been dying to know when you're gonna confess like a man already. It's super obvious." 

"No way it's obvious! You're bluffing!" Although Momota didn't expect it, he wouldn't put it past Ouma for him to know so quickly. However, as he watched Ouma vaguely shrug, he could always be trying to get under his skin like usual. 

However... Was it obvious to the others, as well? His insides recoiled at the thought. He was ashamed of his feelings for Shuuichi. He was used to the idea of liking girls. Somehow though, Saihara became the exception, to his dismay. 

The more he thought about it though, perhaps it was noticeable. He would always find himself staring at the detective. He was undoubtedly drawn to him as the earth to the sun. 

Perhaps it was the fact that Shuuichi was unbelievably pretty for a guy's standards. Begrudgingly, Momota has also realized that Ouma, Amami, and Shinguuji fit into this category as well, but there was something different about Saihara. A different air to him. With his long eyelashes and warmly-lit eyes, and the fact that his frame was very flattering after months of training, he honestly shouldn't blame himself for getting attracted to him. 

"Hellooo? Earth to Momota-chan? You didn't answer my question," Ouma stared at him with a playful tilt. 

Momota scowled, "I don't need to answer your stupid question. It's none of your business." He emphasized his statement by knocking down one of Ouma's bishops. 

"Aww, come on!" Ouma pouted. He sighed and glanced at his fingernails in feigned-boredom. "I was just wondering when you would give your poor heart a break already." Ouma brightened, "Saihara-chan's clearly been wondering too." With one of Momota's 'huh?'s he continued, "Man, if I have to see his heart-eyes directed at you of all people one more time, I'd surely just drop dead on the spot!" His eyes watered up with crocodile tears, threatening to spill over. 

"That's a lie though, obviously." He sighed dramatically, "But it's such a royal pain to see my beloved get so lovesick over a total idiot," He brought the back of his hand to his forehead in distress. 

"What are you getting at!? You can't be serious!" Momota was almost out of his seat at this point. He was tired of Ouma's lies. 

Ouma just laughed, "I have no idea what you mean."

Grumbling, Momota stared at the chessboard. "I guess you're gonna tell everyone, huh?"

"Nope." Momota knocked his head up to stare up at Ouma incredulously. "Where's the fun in that?"

Suddenly Ouma's complexion was replaced with a wicked smile. "I have a challenge for you, rocket man. If you win this chess game, I won't tell a single soul about what has been said in this house." 

"If I win," Ouma paused for effect, "You have no choice but to confess to Saihara-chan tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Momota shouted, almost knocking all of the chess pieces down in his shock. "Are you stupid!?"

"Now why would you say something like that?" Ouma tsked. 

"But- I can't just-" Momota stumbled through his words, trying to find a way to get back at him in his anger, "Don't you like him too? What's with that, huh?" 

"Momota-chan's being so silly today!" He tightened his grip on the black queen. "We both know that Saihara-chan's head over heels for me!" Ouma furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm doing a favor for you, you know. I'm giving you a chance to snatch him quick before I do! Besides, if you fail, I'll tell everyone."

There was no arguing against it. If Ouma wins, Momota was sure that he would not be merciful in his end of the bargain. He couldn't reveal himself, no matter how much he liked Shuuichi. He just needed to win so no one would know, and he could go back to laying low. Hell, even if Ouma did try to win over Shuuichi in the end, he trusted in his sidekick enough to know that he would not return his feelings. Hopefully.

"Deal," Momota decided. He composed himself quickly after, pumping a fist into the air, "But you won't win though! For I, Kaito, Luminary of the Stars, will defeat you!" He pointed a chastising finger towards Ouma, who just gleamed in response.

"We'll see about that."

________

"DAMMIT!"

Momota slammed his fist onto the chess board, sending the pieces flying. Ouma just cackled and rocked in his seat, hands holding his stomach. He wiped a tear from his eye and ceased his laughter with a sigh. "You should see the look on your face! Guess who's confessing to Mister Detective at Amami-chan's tomorrow!" Ouma leaned across the table, rubbing his victory in Momota's face. 

Momota seethed and leaned back into his seat. "If I end up humiliating myself, you are so dead."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ouma grinned and booped Momota on the nose, "loser."

Before he could retaliate via giving him a solid push, Ouma quickly slid out of the seat and picked up the chessboard. "Well, I'm pooped! Thanks for the game today! It was super fun!"

Before he exited Momota's apartment, he quickly turned around with a wave, "Goodnight, Momo-chan! Do your best tomorrow!" 

With that, Ouma closed the door, leaving Momota to his thoughts alone.

He clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth together. He wasn't prepared for this at all. This crush on his sidekick was never supposed to come up to the surface. He eventually would've found someone to replace it, and he'd never have to worry about it again.

But now he was stuck between either confessing, or having everyone find out about it from Ouma. Knowing him, the others probably wouldn't believe him if he had revealed it verbally, but Momota figured that he would most likely find some way to make it very, very believable. 

However, he couldn't help himself from thinking about the possibilities. What if Shuuichi actually returned his feelings? What would happen? Would they do anything about it?

Would they kiss?

Suddenly, thoughts started flooding his mind. Would Shuuichi press up against him? Would his hands be on his chest or across his shoulders, smiling into a kiss that would eventually end up in a whole makeout session? All he could imagine was himself being in between Shuuichi's thighs, hands running through his hair, with soft, gentle hums coming from the detective's mouth.

Momota groaned, covering up his red face with his hands. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. There was no way.

As he chased the thoughts out of his mind, he began preparing himself for tomorrow.


	2. White King

"Alright, alright... How should I go through with this?" Momota mumbled into his drink, leaning against the kitchen counter, and stuck with Ouma of all people to find a way to direct him.

Beside him was the boy in question, sitting on top of the counter and swinging his legs idly. 

Momota had been hanging around Amami's kitchen for a while now; it was basically his hiding spot tonight. From the looks of it, the "get-together" was going pretty well, almost on the verge of a party. Friends and acquaintances and some people that he didn't even know were having fun, dancing and hollering in the large living room. All in all, it kind of looked chaotic. 

Usually, Momota would have no problem living it up right now, probably becoming the center of attention and chatting up a storm with his friends.

However, knowing that his life was on the line, he felt pretty discouraged from socializing at the moment. 

This thought was further emphasized once he caught sight of Shuuichi, who was being led into the living room by Akamatsu, who had most likely consoled him into being a part of the fray. 

"It's easy," Ouma sing-songed, "Just get him alone- or don't!- and say the words!" He took another swig of his drink, and giggled to himself after he chased it down with some soda. Momota grimaced.

"You two look suspicious." 

Momota nearly spluttered in shock as Harukawa suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Harumaki!" He shouted to dissuade the fact that he nearly choked. "You can't just scare us like that!"

"That makes you sound even more suspicious," Harumaki quipped as she poured a refill for herself. 

Ouma just grinned, "Heyy Harumaki! Nice of you to join us! You know, we were just talking about our next evil scheme! You should join us!"

"Yeah. No thanks," Harukawa dismissed as she sipped from her drink. 

"Ugh, it's really nothing-- Oh hey! Maybe you can help me!"

Harukawa sighed, "Make it quick. I have to give this to Akamatsu," she lifted the other cup in her hand.

"Yeah! About that- How did you two start dating?"

Harukawa suddenly reddened, her hand gripping the cup. "What?"

Ouma waved his hand, "Don't worry about him, Haru-chan! He's just trying to get some ideas to confess to Saihara-chan!"

Harukawa glowered, "That's amusing to hear, coming from you."

Ouma pouted, "Heyy, that's mean."

"Whatever," she turned to Momota, "why do you need to know?"

"Well uh," Momota rubbed the back of his neck, "Ouma's telling the truth. I don't really know how to do these things, you know? Could you give me some pointers or somethin'?"

Harukawa didn't react to the fact that he just revealed his crush in front of her, only solidifying the fact that other people knew about it. Or maybe it was just her being Harukawa. She huffed before relenting, "It's really nothing substantial. Akamatsu was just visiting at my place when it suddenly came up. There weren't any words or anything. We just... started kissing." Harukawa's face turned a bright hue. 

"Wooooow! Didn't expect all that mushy stuff to come from you of all people!"

"Shut up."

"It just felt right, huh?" Momota echoed, staring down at his drink. 

Could that happen with him and Shuuichi? Momota dismissed the thought. Saihara always wanted the truth. Verbally. He doubted that they would suddenly become an item without any words to cross between them. And besides, it wasn't as if Saihara would actually reciprocate his feelings. 

Harukawa quickly left to go bring her girlfriend the drink after wishing him a sincere 'good luck'.

Momota watched her go, heading into the fray towards Akamatsu and by proxy, Saihara. 

He almost did a double take after glancing at the boy in question. Something must have happened, because Saihara wasn't being Saihara. In almost under five minutes, Shuuichi went from being self-conscious to straight-up not caring. He, Amami, and Akamatsu were all laughing about something he couldn't hear, and he nearly lost his grip on his cup when he saw the boy start dancing. This wasn't like him at all, Momota thought. He watched as Saihara bounced and swayed to the rhythm. It wasn't good, by all means, but somehow, seeing his sidekick just not think about things for a moment was very endearing. And, dare he say it, attractive. 

Ouma let out a low whistle as he watched beside him, and Momota nearly forgot that he was there. "So, any more tips-- WA-"

Ouma had thrust an object into his chest, and Momota almost let it fall several times before gaining a hold on it. "Hey what was that for!?" Ouma just smiled, a knowing-glint in his eyes. 

"Keep it! It's a good luck charm!" He called before dashing off. 

Momota looked at the object in his hand, observing it. It was a chess piece- a white king. 

He scoffed before putting the figure in his pocket. "Good luck charm" his ass. Ouma was seriously being no help at all. Not that he had expected differently. 

Momota clenched his jaw. Could he seriously do this? 

Come on man, it's just a few words.

Yeah right, as if he wasn't throwing his entire pride and dignity into Saihara's hands. And his potential friendship with him as well. All of that could be gone.

But when was he getting this chance again? Momota didn't have a choice. He lost a game and this was his end of the deal.

He could do this.

Momota willed himself, stepped into his motivational hero persona, and strut into the area where Saihara was dancing. 

He almost booked it then and there. For one, it was unreasonably hot with everyone crowding the area, and two, he could only stop and stare as Amami took Saihara's hand and twirled him. He watched as the two set back into the rhythm, while Amami stared at Saihara with a fond expression, his eyes shining. For his sidekick.

Seriously? Dammit, does everyone have a crush on Saihara?

Part of him didn't want to interrupt the two of them, with his sidekick looking so happy in the moment, but screw that. He couldn't risk losing to both Amami and Ouma in one night. 

His decision was sealed once Amami subtly gripped Saihara's waist, and Momota felt flames rise in his chest. 

He stepped into the couple's space, interrupting the contact between the two of them. He watched Saihara's eyes grow wide before they focused on the person before him. And he smiled. Brightly.

"Ah! Momota-kun!" Saihara's cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and he swayed even as Momota held him steady. Had he been drinking?

"Hey," Amami greeted Momota giving a friendly nod, "I haven't seen you at all tonight."

"Yeah well, I was busy," he distantly replied.

Amami just narrowed his eyes in question, his smile remaining, "Is there anything wrong? I can help you out." 

Somehow, although his words were friendly, Momota strangely felt himself feel called out. As if Amami knew the jealousy that was currently sparking in his veins. 

"No! Not at all!" Momota gave a big grin. "I was just about to go talk to Shuuichi!"

"Ah," Amami relented with a cool smile, "Go ahead." With that, he walked off.

Hm.

Suddenly, he felt Saihara's hand lightly tap him. "You've been acting differently. There isn't anything wrong, is there?" 

"Nope! Your hero is doing fine!" Momota replied with a thumbs up.

Why did he say that.

Saihara only giggled, moving closer into Momota's space, "You sure?" He looked up, and Momota had to avert his head from seeing Saihara closed in, face looking up at him with his beautiful eyes.

Shuuichi was undoubtedly buzzed. 

He let out a strangled hum in affirmation as he looked out over the crowd, trying to find a distraction. His will was quickly vaporizing. It was only the thought of losing to Ouma that kept his feet in place. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Saihara worriedly asked, his eyes glancing over the crowd as well. 

Then, Momota felt him grab his hand. Oh dear god. 

"You look faint. Here, let's get out of the crowd." Momota, dazed, was being led out of the room by his midly intoxicated sidekick. 

It was only when said sidekick almost ran into two people when Momota took the lead, jaw set, heading to one of the guest rooms. This was it.

As he opened the door, he was thoroughly shocked at the decor in here. He wasn't expecting much, but somehow Amami had made it looked so cozy. The walls were a dark cream, with a wooden floor and a white trim, a perfectly comforted bed and a large rectangular window showcasing the beautiful plants decorating the outside. Instead of an overhead light, the room was illuminated by string lights hanging up on the walls. It would've made him feel perfectly relaxed if he wasn't currently nauseous from the threat of disaster.

Saihara untangled his hand from his and immediately made his way to the bed, plopping down without hesitation. He burst into giggles when his actions caused him to bounce on the bed, and finally died down when he recognized Momota's breathless expression. "Hehe, sorry. Akamatsu-san wanted me to loosen up, so I may have had a few drinks to help me."

Saihara let himself lay down, staring at the ceiling with a content expression. "I don't usually drink at all, you know? Something told me that I needed to for tonight, though."

"Yeah," Momota chuckled, "It's weird seeing you so relaxed."

"Doesn't it?" Saihara agreed. "I'm kind of glad," his eyes bore into Momota's, "Otherwise I'd probably be very nervous right now."

Momota paled, "Yeah... Same here."

He fidgeted the weight of his feet, and looked up to see Saihara with a concerned expression, patting the spot on the bed next to him. 

He exhaled. No time like the present.

Once he was about to sit down, however, an object suddenly poked his butt, and he stood up at once.

"What is it?" Saihara questioned.

Momota hissed, digging through his pocket. What the hell was that?

Once he touched the chess piece lying there though, he suddenly remembered.

"Ugh... It's just some stupid thing Ouma gave me," he explained, holding the figure. It was rather intricate, he thought, feeling the various ridges. How much did Ouma pay for this set? Was he really willing to give away the pieces like this on a whim? He looked back to Saihara, but his sidekick was staring at the object with wide eyes, not making a sound.

"Huh? What is it?"

Saihara shook his head, replacing it with a smile. "Ah, it's nothing."

Momota nodded, and sat on his space on the bed, staring straight at the wall.

"So- uhm," he cleared his throat. "Ah-" He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Dammit, he was supposed to be the confident hero. What the hell was he doing?

"Momota-kun." Momota yelped as Saihara placed a hand on his knee, and he was forced to look into his eyes. 

"If you need to tell me anything, then please say it." Honestly, Momota was intimidated by his sidekick. He can count those moments on one hand, because seeing this side of him was so rare. 

Shit, he was so nervous. He shut his eyes tightly, sweating way too much. He felt as if the room was constricting him. He couldn't face rejection like this. 

"N... It's nothing, bro. Don't worry about it," He opened his eyes toward him and hopefully gave him a convincing smile.

However, this only made Saihara frown. "I see," he replied, lowering his eyes onto his lap. The room grew quiet, and the only sound was the muffled music and laughter going on outside of the door. Momota regretted backing out, but he knew it would be worth it in the end if he could save his dignity, even if for a few extra hours. He was frustrated, sad, and confused, and he surely didn't want to confess to an inebriated Saihara tonight.

Suddenly, Saihara's head snapped up with a strange glare. "No, we're not going around in circles like this," he growled. 

"Wh- Huh?" 

Saihara leaned forward, way too close to Momota's face. His golden eyes bore into his own, and he almost looked angry. 

"Momota Kaito."

"I-- yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Momota gulped. Out of all of the outcomes that he thought of earlier today, this wasn't one of them. He tried to lean back, but Saihara only gripped his collar, making him stay in place. He didn't know if this was just buzzed Saihara, or if this was his interrogative persona. 

Momota pursed his lips. He didn't want to say anything. 

"No, don't look away. I want an answer, Momota."

He let out a shaky exhale, and quietly cleared his throat. Nervousness coiled inside his stomach, and he just wanted everything to stop. 

But since when did Momota Kaito get scared?

He closed his eyes, wet his lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Only then did Saihara loosen his grip, falling back onto his knees. He didn't say a word.

"I do. Like you. I've liked you for months and I couldn't get my stupid self to admit it. I was always ashamed. I hated knowing that I liked another guy-- my own best friend. I never would've said anything about it. 'N ignored it. But Ouma, that bastard, he threatened me to tell you today, and if I didn't, he would have told everyone. I was stuck, y'know?"

He glared into his palms. Saihara still didn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry. I... I should leave now." Momota got up, but his arm was suddenly caught in Saihara's grip, pulling him back down. 

Saihara had an almost-starry look on his face. His eyes were unfocused, almost as if he was looking past him. "You're... You're telling the truth?"

When Momota nodded, entranced, Saihara slowly moved his hands onto Momota's arms, straightening up to get closer to him, before his hands suddenly moved to the lapels of Momota's jacket. 

"Ah- Hey-- Bro?"

Saihara brought Momota close- too close, his reddened face looking up to him.

"Just kiss me, Kaito," Saihara breathed into him.

Momota slowly brought his hand to Saihara's cheek to bring him closer, and leaned his face to Saihara's lips.

Then stopped himself. 

"Hey-- wait hold on. Aren't you drunk? What's going on?"

Saihara huffed, looking irritated. "It was just a couple of drinks-" He leaned into Momota again, bringing his head close, only to be disappointed when Momota got himself out of his grasp.

"Dude, that doesn't matter. If you wake up the next morning and suddenly regret everything that you did, what are we gonna do?"

Another huff. "I'm not even drunk, Momota. Besides," he continued, "just because I had a few drinks doesn't mean that I can suddenly do things that I don't want to."

He ran his fingers through Momota's hair, making the other shiver. "It just... Gets rid of a few inhibitions that would stop me from doing this right now. Now can you kiss me already?"

Momota couldn't help but laugh, and he cupped Saihara's face once more. He leaned forward, and the two connected, feeling their spirits intertwine. 

The area around Momota lit up with the stars, and he finally felt as if he had gone to space. 

He was in space with Shuuichi, and Shuuichi was in space with him. 

Every movement of their lips created new galaxies, and every breath exploded nebulae. Momota held Shuuichi's face in his hands, cupping the whole solar system. His thumbs mapped out the constellations on Shuuichi's cheeks, and every flutter of Shuuichi's eyelashes sprinkled stardust onto the map. 

The music playing from outside made him smile into the kiss, and he found it hard to believe that this was actually happening. 

When the two finally parted, Momota was suddenly thrust into reality. 

He was breathless, and his first inhale made him feel as if he was born again. 

He looked at Shuuichi, who almost looked wrecked. His hair was swept and ruffled, face as red as Mars, his lips still parted, hand wiping the spittle that dripped below his bottom lip. His eyes were still focused on Momota. 

And he laughed. He let out the most beautiful breathless laugh that Momota had ever heard, and he brought his arms to embrace Momota, leaning his forehead into the other's.

"I've liked you for so long." 

Momota smiled, "And made me do all of the dirty work?" To which he only got a meek shrug.

The two stayed like that for what almost felt like forever, still wrapped up in eachother's universes. 

Shuuichi slowly pulled back, eyes widening in remembrance. He chuckled, and when Momota prompted, Shuuichi relented, "It's nothing. I just think it's funny." 

"What's funny?"

Shuuichi then pulled a small object out of his shirt pocket, eyes glancing to Momota. 

It was a black queen.

"He made the same deal with me, too."


End file.
